


Drunk In Love

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Just when Michael thought things were going well, Sage reminds him of obstacles to overcome.





	Drunk In Love

**Drunk In Love**  
  
_“…this year will be all ours."_  
  
The sound of scratches and clinking against a hardwood floor caused Michael to leave the comforting bliss of his dreams; however, it took milliseconds for the memories of the evening to pierce his already pounding temples.  
  
Abundant champagne, a beautiful bride-to-be, and a house absent of all responsibility; it was the perfect setting for a major disaster.   
  
Pulling on a pair of boxers, Michael ignored the mess of their bedroom and followed the trail of clothing to the kitchen.  
  
Sage was wearing one of his t-shirts, using a hand broom and dustpan to clean glass from the floor, “Don’t worry, I called your mom. I told her to give us an hour before she brought Louie home. That’s plenty of time for me to clean some of this mess.”   
  
Their adventures upon returning home had left the place looking like a tornado had run through.  
  
Sage finished sweeping the pile, frowning as she dumped the scraps into the trash, “I don’t remember exactly why we wrecked the kitchen, but I know it was worth it.”  
  
Michael could tell from the marks on Sage’s neck and the slight burn of his back that their night had certainly been worth it…well, for the most part.  
  
He had no idea to take back the agreement they had come to last night; to rob her of the faint smile staining her lips as she hustled around the kitchen with a crazy appearance.  
  
“I’ve got most of the kitchen taken care of. Could you double check the living room?” Sage stopped clearing the table when she noticed his hung head low, a heavy sigh leaving her, “Michael, your mother won’t have to think about her little boy getting some as long as you help clean this place up. Just move your adorable ass, okay?”  
  
Michael hesitated, unsure how to begin the painful conversation; he considered how long he could put it off and maintained their blissful momentary high.  
  
Sage began to load the dishwasher, grabbing frantically at any dish left intact; she loaded it with an excess of dishes and soap, “Really? Not gonna help at all? Thanks a lot,  _honey_.”  
  
Michael caught her as she attempted to pass him, “…wait.”  
  
Trying to take a step back as his hands found her hips, she snickered under her breath “I just cleaned the kitchen. We are not having take two right now.  _Down_   **boy**.”  
  
“Sage…” A part of him hesitated, fascinated by Sage’s effortless beauty; his love for her had somehow grown after her disappearance…he loved her more now than when she had left, completely leveling him. She was his entire life, a petite little package of fierce protective nature and copious love for him and Louie.   
  
Michael took a deep breath, taking her hands into his and allowing his thumb to stroke her engagement ring; his job was to make her smile, to surround her with love, and he was about to betray every promise with the last bit of his honesty.  
  
“Change your mind and Diego’s gonna kick your ass before he thanks you.”   
  
Though she half attempted a laugh, Michael could hear that all too familiar twinge of fear and uncertainty. Temporarily consumed with his own insecurities, he lifted her onto the countertop and secured his arms around her waist.   
  
When he felt her slender arms return his tight embrace, Michael moved his lips to her ear and spoke as so soft he was unsure if a breath had accompanied it, “We have to talk about last night.”  
  
“We’re discussing our score card now?” She waited for his eyes to return to hers, playfully circling his waist with her legs, “I’d say we definitely reached a ten.”  
  
“That’s not…” Michael caressed her biceps, ashamed of his actions as she continued to smile so adoring, “you know what I’m talking about.”  
  
“What?” It took only seconds for her smile to completely dissolve; her eyes flooded with disappointment, all contact between them ceased, as she cleared her throat, “Oh…that.”  
  
“It’s just that last night—I don’t think we considered all our options and—”  
  
Sage said nothing, sliding off the counter, and avoided his eyes, moving to their living room.  
  
Determined to speak his peace before it was too late, Michael followed her, “Look, I’m not saying no. I’m just—”  
  
“That’s exactly what you’re saying, Michael.” Sage avoided his eyes, slamming clothes into a basket and tossing Louie’s toys into his playpen, “You’re saying no, Sage. You should completely rethink  **everything**  that you want for our family. You know what happened last time. I barely trust you now.”  
  
Michael watched speechless as she continued to chaotically clean, throwing things to accompany most of her words and somehow still straightening up.  
  
Sage paused, blazing eyes glaring at him, “Know what else we should rethink? How ‘bout marriage, Michael? Huh? What about that? Can you really trust me to be your wifey if I’m so defective?”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“It’s the truth, right? I mean who wants a woman who’s broken. Who can’t do the one thing she’s supposed to do, a physiological right.”  
  
“Stop it!” Michael made her listen, bringing her into his arms again – only to have her fight, “Listen to me.” He swallowed hard, wounded by the harsh reality they faced, “…I can’t lose you again. Please, understand that. Believe me.”  
  
She slightly eased in his arms, a soft sob leaving her, “I’m never going to stop wanting a baby.”  
  
“We’ll find a way, but…not in replacement of you…. I can’t.”  
  
“They’ll never let us adopt, and you saw what happened to your brother and Lulu.”  
  
Michael moved to take her face in his hands, his heart breaking at the sight of her tears, “You have my word that this is not where our family ends.”  
  
“You and Louie deserve more.”  
  
“I’m never going to need or want anything more than you, Sage. I’ll be damned if I let anyone or anything take you from me or my son.”


End file.
